


【授翻】漆夜 A Big Black Sky by AlexMeg

by Kaiserwalzer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserwalzer/pseuds/Kaiserwalzer
Summary: A permitted translation of "A Big Black Sky" by AlexMeg【文案】Draco转头看向Scorpius，脸颊贴着枕头，“你知道吗……”他止住话头，喉咙颤动着，伴着Michael在另个房间的平稳呼吸声，在寂静中清晰可闻。Scorpius回望他，期待着新知识，多么漂亮聪明的孩子。他有着Draco的头脑。他也有着Draco的五官和头发。他是他的。全部都是他的。他只有不羁的卷发和绿眼睛遗传自Michael。有时候他看向他的眼睛，想象着这是另一个人的双眼。Draco再靠过来一些，咬着唇，深深地吸了口气，颤抖着叹出一句低语，“你是我无尽漆夜中的星辰。”！！注意：自娱自乐所以非常缓慢更新请去看LOFTER，有人在翻了！！
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	【授翻】漆夜 A Big Black Sky by AlexMeg

Ch 1 你是我的星  
  
Draco把颤抖的小家伙紧抱在胸前，在死寂的夜里，他们两个正躺在公园的长椅上。  
  
四周安静且空旷，但是他无法入眠，他的心脏激烈而焦虑地跳动着，腹中一团凝重，不安啃噬着他的肉体，他害怕有人找到他，害怕有什么人来偷走他在这个可怕的世界里仅剩的东西，也害怕有人认出他并且伤害他的宝贝使他悲痛。  
  
夜里很冷，雾里的寒意让他起了鸡皮疙瘩，手脚冰冷，鼻尖也麻木了。他把数层衣服盖在怀抱里的小身体上保持温暖。  
  
“爹地？”怀中的包裹里传来试探的低语。  
  
Draco忍不住在儿子额头上留下一个颤抖的吻，并且尽量试着不让心中恐惧和焦虑的颤抖爬上他的声音。“怎么了，Scorpius？”他成功地使自己的声音听上去足够平稳，如果不是寒风渗入他颤抖的肌肉中的话。  
  
但是他很害怕，无法否认。他们无处可去，不能去麻瓜世界，因为他有魔法部的禁令，就好像他们会允许食死徒进入那个他们差点就毁掉了的世界一样。  
  
但是就算没有被禁止进入那个世界，他跟他儿子都没有任何可以让他们留下的东西。没有登记在麻瓜世界的个人信息，也没有认知或向导可以带领他们。  
  
他们也不再属于巫师世界，巫师界憎恶和回避Draco，在那边他们会不安全，没人能保证他们不把暴力施加在他儿子身上，而他已经经历过够多了，就在他们两周前离开的那所小房子里。  
  
他们也没有人可以求助。  
  
Draco很害怕，但如果他不能保持冷静，他还有什么希望留给他儿子？  
  
“你身上很冷，爸爸。”Scorpius说，高声又天真，仍然带着儿童学习发音时吞下音节的说话方式。他探出头，担忧地看着他。  
  
作为一个五岁的孩子，他儿子已经在担忧比普通五岁孩子要担心的多得多的东西了，像是他爸爸身上很冷或者没有吃足够的食物或者肋骨上的淤青让他很疼。Draco觉得这是他作为孩子父亲不够格的表现之一。  
  
Draco微笑，他呼吸有些不稳，“不太冷。”  
  
作为一个五岁的孩子，他已经知道他的父亲经常说谎了。


End file.
